Discord Cries Timberwolf
by Anthony W
Summary: Discord gets into his usual mischief one day and cries timberwolf to Rainbow Dash.


Equestria is a magical land inhabited by ponies, pegasi, unicorns, and more. One of the most unique inhabitants of Equestria is a creature known as Discord, the Lord of Chaos. He is super mischievous and loves to play tricks on all ponies, but especially on the princesses of Equestria and a group of friends known as the Mane Six. Although, he does have quite a soft spot for one of the friends, a sweet and friendly pegasus known as Fluttershy. But definitely not for Fluttershy's bunny, Angel. He hates that guy.

Discord is a mixture of different mythical creatures. He's also a little nice, mean, very loud, and thinks he's silly.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have been friends since they were fillies. They met because Rainbow isn't afraid to stand up against a bully for somepony that she doesn't even know. Rainbow Dash is light blue with a rainbow colored mane. She is nice, loud, serious, silly, and a little full of herself. She is always in for an adventure and represents the element of loyalty.

Fluttershy is yellow with a pink mane. Though Fluttershy is a pegasus just like Rainbow Dash, she lives in a cottage on the ground. She lives with all of her little animal friends and takes care of them. She is friendly to all creatures, even Discord. In fact, Discord lives with Fluttershy because she was given the task of reforming him from his naughty ways. This is why she has put full trust in him and gained his friendship. As you might have guessed, Fluttershy represents the element of kindness.

One of Discord's least favorite things in the whole world is to be bored. One particularly boring day, he got into trouble with Angel. Discord kept using his magic to tease Angel, and Angel kept on being feisty and struggling away. Fluttershy caught them and took them to Twilight so that she could get help.

When they got there, Twilight said to Fluttershy, "I think that Discord and Angel need to learn to cooperate. But that will be impossible since Discord has powers. So I think the way to punish them is to take away Discord's powers. Then make Angel and Discord stay in the same room, eating one meal together each day. That will force them to cooperate!" Fluttershy replied in her sweet little voice, "That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Twilight responded, "Of course not. Unless you want them to hang upside down with ropes that could snap any time over a pool of hungry sharks until they pinky promise not to ever! Ever! Ever! Fight again."

"Or you could just do it the easy way. Which do you prefer?"

"I'll do it the easy way!" Fluttershy shrieked quietly. So Twilight looked up a spell in her spell book and punished Discord's magic.

The next day, Discord snuck into town while Angel and Fluttershy were napping. He thought to himself, "I am only going to town to get something to eat. It will not hurt to do it one time, would it?" When Discord got into town, he immediately saw Twilight. He knew that if he lied to Twilight, she would know it. He stood there wishing that he had his magic so that he could morph into the pony that was standing in line in front of him at the food court. Suddenly, Discord saw a stuffed animal that looked exactly like Angel. He rushed over to the store, grabbed the doll, left three dollars on the counter, and then rushed back into line faster than you could say LIKITY SPLIT.

Twilight was just passing by when she noticed him, "Discord, what are you doing here? It's only been one day and I thought you would still be with Angel locked up in that room." Then she noticed that something small, white, and fluffy appeared to be hugging Discord's leg. "You know you can't trick an egghead like me. I know you just bought that doll. Plus, you ripped it," said Twilight flatly.

While Discord was walking up to Fluttershy's house in disappointment, he saw a timberwolf glance and glare at him from within the Everfree Forest as it passed by. Discord knew that timberwolves were very dangerous. Timberwolves were made out of enchanted sticks. Their whole body was built out ot of them! Timberwolf sticks were extremely sharp and probably made the timberwolves angry a lot. Whenever a pony sends a stick flying towards them, and causes the timberwolf to break into pieces, its body parts reunite with each other and start attacking again! And sometimes when there is a whole pack, all of them will unite as one giganormous timberwolf! Discord went to the other side of the path because he didn't want to mess with one when he didn't have any magic. Then suddenly, he had an idea. He went screaming into town that a deadly timberwolf was attacking Fluttershy!

Rainbow Dash heard him and dashed over immediately, but when she got there, Discord burst out laughing, "I thought that Twilight was coming, not you, but this is even better! Ha ha ha! After all, she is the one that traveled all the way to the ends of Equestria! Ha! Say, why did you come instead of Twilight? TELL ME!" laughed Discord.

Rainbow Dash began, "Well first of all, I don't know why you wouldn't expect me to be here. I am the pony who represents the element of loyalty! Twilight doesn't. Twilight represents the most powerful element of harmony, the element of magic!" All of a sudden, Fluttershy opened the door to find Discord and Rainbow Dash arguing.

"Girls!" shouted Fluttershy. Discord said with a mad tone, "Are you calling me a GIRL?!" Fluttershy said in response, "No. I'm just used to saying that because mostly all of my friends are girls. Anyway, Discord, what's going on here? And Rainbow Dash what in Equestria are you doing here?"

Discord replied, "I was so hungry and I did not want to become friends with Angel because that is my worst nightmare. So while you and Angel were napping, I snuck into town to get some food, but I saw Twilight at the food court. I immediately bought a toy rabbit to fool her, but it did not work. As I was walking back, I saw a timberwolf glance at me from the Everfree Forest, so I ran into town screaming that you were being attacked by a timberwolf. And I guess you know the rest..." Then Rainbow Dash answered, "I was eating my lunch peacefully when I heard Discord yelling that you were being attacked by a timberwolf! So I got here as fast as I could, but when I got here, Discord laughed in my face and said that he was trying to fool Twilight. I told him that I represent the element of loyalty and not Twilight. Then we started arguing."

"I see," said Fluttershy, then she pulled Discord inside and told Rainbow Dash to leave (politely). She closed the door and that was that. Rainbow Dash flew away realizing that she was late for sky duties.

The next day, Discord got bored again. This time, he asked Fluttershy if it was time for his one meal. She told him that he already had his one meal. He felt like he would burst. Then he turned around just in time to see Angel waking up from his nap. Angel looked as if he had just made a very important decision. Then, he looked as if he were remembering something. Next, he looked sad. Finally, he hopped over to Discord and hugged his leg as if he were saying, "I'm sorry I've been mean to you."

Fluttershy knew that he was saying sorry and then she looked happier than Pinkie Pie! This was quite unusual. "Oh, yay! My sweet little bunny has found it in his heart to apologize! I'm so proud, Angel. I saw how you realized your mistake and said sorry. I'm going to let you have whatever you want for lunch and dinner!" Fluttershy cooed and Discord was outraged, but still accepted Angel's apology. He figured it wouldn't hurt to be polite and perhaps Angel would share his dinner with him.

Luckily, Fluttershy let Angel share a leaf with Discord at lunch. Discord gulped it hungrily and asked for more, but Angel refused. He was starving too! His plate was literally stacked to the ceiling! Surprisingly, he ate it all. Fluttershy was astonished and told him no snacks for the next few days and that he should forget about dinner. Disappointed, Discord walked back into Angel's room.

When he walked in, he began to choke. "The air is really dirty in here," Discord thought. Fluttershy heard him choking and checked on him to make sure that he was all right and that he wasn't eating anything. When Fluttershy entered the room, she choked too and asked Discord to go outside to get some fresh air while she fanned out the air. "She is so kind to me," thought Discord. As he walked outside, he noticed a kitten that had a black eye and was limping. He wanted to rush over and pick up the cat to take it to Fluttershy. Discord knew he wouldn't get in trouble because helping the kitten was the right thing to do.

But unfortunately, the kitten was walking away from him and into town. Twilight was secretly trying to spy on him. Discord saw that the cat was walking toward Rainbow Dash, but she didn't even see it. Discord didn't have much time, if he was going to get the kitten, so he got out of his chair and face planted into an invisible forcefield that Twilight had made with her magic.

"Not so fast, Discord! You aren't going to get away this time!" Twilight said. Discord replied with a worried tone, "I was just going to go get that poor beat up kitten over there." He pointed to the kitten. Twilight saw it and realized that Discord was trying to do something good. She lowered down the forcefield so that Discord could get it.

Discord made it into town and grabbed the kitten. He stood up and found Rainbow Dash hovering above the ground staring at him. He remembered yesterday and decided that this was a good time to make more mischief, so he cried out that Fluttershy was being attacked.

Rainbow Dash looked at him with disbelief, but went to help anyway. After all, she did represent the element of loyalty. She knew the old saying "fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me," and yet she still went to see if he was telling the truth.

When she got to Fluttershy's house, Discord laughed in her face again and said, "Oh man you are so easy to fool. Have you ever heard the phrase "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me?" Rainbow replied, "Yeah, in fact, ponies tell me that all the time and have asked why I don't listen to that rule. And I reply that I represent the element of loyalty and that no matter what the phrase says, I'll always try to be there for my friends. But apparently, I don't trust that you'll tell the truth anymore. I'm sure you'll just laugh in my face each time, so don't expect me to come again."

The next day, Fluttershy went outside to do her daily animal duties. First, she made sure that all of the animals were hydrated. Then she went to check on the kitten that Discord had rescued. She surveyed the kitten's leg and found it to be broken. She decided to name the kitten Kittery because she thought that it sounded like surgery, only for kittens.

Then, suddenly, a timberwolf jumped out of the woods and rushed towards her with a worried look. Discord thought that Fluttershy was being attacked. He quickly tried to use his magic, but then remembered what Twilight had done. He realized that he couldn't help and started to panic.

He ran outside, flicked Twilight's horn to make the forcefield go down, and ran across town. And then remembered what Rainbow Dash had said to him so he stopped in town square and yelled as loud as he could, "FLUTTERSHY IS BEING ATTACKED BY TIMBERWOLVES!" every pony looked at him in disbelief and continued shopping, Rainbow Dash flew over to him and said, "Word gets around you know. See you later Discord!" And she dashed away faster than you could say, "But?" Discord frowned and looked at everypony.

Then out of nowhere, a howl came from Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash rushed over as fast as she could. But when she got into Fluttershy's backyard, they found a very odd scene. A timberwolf was laying down on a cot while Fluttershy was doctoring its body. Fluttershy told the timberwolf it was all right and that she was all better and that she should stay with her. Then Fluttershy noticed that Discord and Rainbow Dash were staring at her as if she were crazy!

"What are you two doing here?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow answered, "I was trying to see if you were okay because I thought I heard you howling, and Discord had told me that you were being attacked. So when I heard a howl, I thought it was you."

"Discord, why did you tell everypony that I was being attacked? Because I actually wasn't," said Fluttershy. Discord replied, "Well, when I looked out Angel's bedroom window, I saw a timberwolf running towards you, so I panicked." Fluttershy looked at both of them and said, "Well, I can see why you would think that I was in danger. But I wasn't. You see, I found this baby timberwolf when I was younger and I raised to be strong. The name is Amanda. And she's pregnant now! Aren't you excited? Amanda came running for me so that when she has her babies, they won't be harmed." Discord and Rainbow Dash understood and walked away, lesson learned.

Eventually, Discord apologized and actually meant it. And Rainbow Dash promised that she would always be there, even if Discord kept lying. Discord decided to write to Princess Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I have learned that if I tell lies too much, others will not believe me. This is bad because somepony could get very hurt. I have learned that my lies are hurtful. Rainbow Dash did not believe me when I said that Fluttershy was being attacked. Luckily, Fluttershy was not being attacked. Instead, she was doctoring a timberwolf. I am glad she can understand animals because, sometimes, she is just crazy! I have learned to tell the truth because my lies bring consequences.

Your friend, Discord"

**Moral for Discord**

Tell the truth for your lies can bring consequences.

**Moral for Rainbow Dash**

Always stay true to your element.


End file.
